Gary Smith
Canadian |birth_date = |birth_place = Ottawa, Ontario, CAN |career_start = 1965 |career_end = 1980 }} Gary "Suitcase" Smith, a former professional ice hockey goaltender, was born in Ottawa, Ontario on February 4, 1944. Gary is a son of Des Smith and brother of Brian Smith, both former National Hockey League (NHL) players. Gary played for numerous clubs, including the Chicago Black Hawks, Oakland Seals, Toronto Maple Leafs, Vancouver Canucks, Washington Capitals and Winnipeg Jets. He was the co-winner of the Vezina Trophy in the 1971–72 NHL season. Playing career Gary Smith won a Memorial Cup with the junior Toronto Marlboros in 1964. Entering the NHL with the Toronto Maple Leafs in 1965, and was one of five goalies who played for the Maple Leafs during the 1966–67 regular season, their last Stanley Cup season. He eventually earned the nickname "Suitcase" Smith because of the large number of teams he played for. After playing with the dismal California Golden Seals from 1967–71, where he set records in 1970–71 for both the most games played in a single season and most losses in a single season, his first success was sharing the 1971–72 Vezina Trophy with Tony Esposito while with the Chicago Black Hawks. One year later, Smith and Esposito would help the Black Hawks to the Stanley Cup final. In 1974–75, he also had a fine season with the Vancouver Canucks, with 72 games played and six shutouts. Smith later played in the World Hockey Association, and was a teammate of Wayne Gretzky while playing for the Indianapolis Racers. He would be part of the Winnipeg Jets' 1979 Avco World Trophy championship. Gary Smith’s last coach in Winnipeg was Tom McVie, who coached Smith the previous season while both were with the Washington Capitals. The Jets played the Edmonton Oilers, led by Wayne Gretzky. Ironically, when Wayne Gretzky went to his first game at Maple Leaf Gardens, Gary Smith was one of the goalie’s in the game. The Maple Leafs played the California Seals and Smith was the Seals goalie. Gary Smith gave up the last goal in WHA history to Dave Semenko. Smith's had many other claims to fame, according to an interview in the Vancouver Province in 1997. In his first NHL game, Smith left his crease in an attempt to score a goal. He got to the Canadiens' blueline but then JC Tremblay came along. "He nailed me," said Smith. In another game Smith punted the puck in Maple Leaf Gardens, almost hitting the clock. Amother time he left the Vancouver Pacific Coliseum still wearing his goaltender uniform. "It's tough driving in your skates," he said in the same 1997 interview. As of 1997 he was living in Vancouver and managing the racehorses he owned, including one named Broadcaster, named after his brother Brian, an Ottawa broadcaster who was murdered. Career statistics References * * * A horse of a different color is Smith: Goalie Suitcase Gary takes a run at owning a race horse; David Banks. The Province. Vancouver, B.C.: Jul 18, 1997. pg. A.56 External links * Category:Born in 1944 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Toronto St. Michael's Majors alumni Category:Toronto Marlboros alumni Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Oakland Seals players Category:California Golden Seals players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Minnesota North Stars players Category:Winnipeg Jets players Category:Washington Capitals players Category:Tulsa Oilers (CHL) players Category:Rochester Americans players Category:Memorial Cup winners Category:Indianapolis Racers players Category:Retired in 1980